Proyecto : Infinity
by SlashRabbit
Summary: La ambición de los humanos no conoce limite, esta llevó a la creación de un proyecto muy oscuro llamado "Infinity", los resultados de este proyecto dejaron secuelas en los jóvenes afectados, uno de ellos, Hyodou Issei desea alejarse de su pasado, de sus ex compañeros, pero la llamada de su antiguo líder lo hará reconsiderarlo.


Capitulo 1

Saben... siempre crei que seria un heroe...

-Ustedes son los proximos protectores del a humanidad!-

Crei que haria un bien al mundo, eliminando al mal...

-Issei! Apurate! Debemos terminar con esto!-

Creia... creia de forma infantil en mi potencial... no... nunca lo hice... creia en las palabras que me habian dicho en ese lugar...

-Balance Breacker!-

Aun con todo lo que sufrí en ese lugar... esos años... son los que mas atersoro...

-Deseo...-

Uh?... ¿Deseo... que es lo que deseo?

Un joven de cabellera castaña algo alborotada despertaba somnolientamente sobre su cama.

Este joven es Hyodou Issei, un joven de 21 años, poseedor de una de las trece Longinus, los sacred gears mas poderosos de todos.

-Ese sueño... hace tanto no los recordaba-

El chico se levantó y estiró sus brazos, el sol aun no habia salido por el horizonte, pero el inicio su rutina.

Luego de ponerse un atuendo deportivo de color gris, el joven salio de su hogar, un apartamento simple, ese era el lugar al que llamaba dulce hogar.

-Issei-chan, buenos dias- saludó una mujer de pelo rubio mientras tomaba un café en la recepcion del lugar.

-Cristina-san, buenos dias- respondio el joven y salio del lugar, empezando asi su primera actividad del dia, ejercitarse.

Mientras trotaba, el joven saludaba a todos los peatones con los que se encontraba, ese chico era muy conocido en el lugar, principalmente por su amabilidad, su condicion como portador de un longinus tampoco era un misterio, la gente lo sabia, aun asi, no le temian, sabian que era un chico en el que se podia confiar.

-Issei!-

El joven redujo su velocidad al ver a una chica de cabellos castaño intentar alcanzarlo.

-Murayama-san, buenos días- saludó con amabilidad.

-Buenos... días...- respondio mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Ambos continuaron con la caminata, era usual verlos juntos a esas horas, ambos entrenaban, ademas, la castaña le solia pedir consejos sobre esgrima.

Esta chica es Murayama, una amiga del castaño y actual campeona de Kendo nacional, aunque eso era gracias al castaño, ya que le ofrecio algunos consejos.

-Dime, tienes planes para el sábado? - preguntó la chica mientras tomaba un poco de agua de una botella.

Ambos castaños se habian detenido a descansar en un parque, allí aprovecharon y compraron unas botellas de agua apra reponerse.

-Lo siento, sigo con mi búsqueda- se disculpó.

-Entiendo, se que debe ser dificil querer encontrar a tus padres, pero no te rindas, seguro ellos tambien te estan buscando- alentó la joven.

Para darles a entender la situación, Issei, también llamado 006, Ddraig, fue uno de los 13 niños que fueron raptados para ser entrenados como armas por los humanos, para asi defenderse de cualquier ataque de lo sobre natural.

Aunque en los tiempos que corrían, ellos eran obsoletos, la paz entre facciones era ideal, y con lo sobrenatural expuesto al mundo humano, tampoco necesitaban ocultarse, si bien al inicio hubo riñas o recelo por ambas partes, terminaron por adaptarse.

Actualmente no era extraño ver a alguien volando con algún tipo de ala o magia, tampoco era extraño ver a personas con rasgos de animales.

-Murayama, que tal te ha ido con tu novio? - preguntó el castaño.

LA castaña se sonrojó levemente e hizo un puchero.

-¡Ese idiota, termine con el! Es igual que todos, solo queria sexo-

-Eso me ofende sabes? - el castaño fingio estar herido por el comentario.

Ambos jovenes empezaron a reir, el castaño agradecía a esa chica el que siempre estuviera con el desde que llegó a esa ciudad, era una de las pocas amigas que tenia.

-Y como se encuentra Ddraig-san? ¿sigue igual de dormilón? -

-Escúchalo tú misma- el joven materializó un guantelete rojo con detalles dorados en su brazo izquierdo, en el dorso de la mano de este, se encontraba una gema verde que emitía un brillo... y un ronquido.

-Jajaja, siempre es igual- la chica miró al suelo- Tienes suerte, nunca estas solo-

El joven se dio cuenta de lo que la castaña sentia, estaba triste, no hacia mucho que su mejor amiga desde el kinder se habia mudado del pais por asuntos laborales de sus padres.

Queria consolarla de alguna manera, quizas si le contaba una anecdota de cuando formaba parte de los 13 longinus, ahora que lo pensaba bien, ese nombre era muy simple.

-Issei, dime, tu... eras amigo de tus compañeros de equipo?-

El joven no sabía cómo responder a eso, sus compañeros...

-Si- optó por sen honesto- recuerdo que siempre discutíamos por cosas como que era más atractivo en una chica-

FLASHBACK

Cinco años antes.

Antiguo centro de entrenamiento para los poseedores de Loonginus.

En un campo de entrenamiento, tres jóvenes hablaban tranquilamente.

Estos chicos eran Ddraig 005, Albion 006 y Lykan 008.

-Oe... Vali- Issei lo miró serio- Sigues prefiriendo los traseros a los pechos?-

A su lado se encontraba un chico de pelo blanco de su misma edad, este estaba comiendo un sanwich.

-A que viene esa pregunta?- el albinó miró extrañado a su amigo- Obviamente, los pechos son bonitos, pero las caderas de una mujer representan la belleza de esta-

-Ah? ¿Que tonterias dices chico demonio? Nada supera a los pechos!- recplicó el castaño.

-Tu quieres morir verdad issei?-

-Estas provocándome Vali!- ambos chocaron sus frentes y liberaron sus Sacred Gears.

-Par de idiotas, los pechos y los traseros son buenos, ¡si... pero nada supera los muslos!-

Ese fue el comentario de un joven de pelo negro, quizás dos años mayor que ese par.

-aaaah? ¿Tú qué dices Tobio? Como osas comparar unos muslos a un buen par de pechos!- se quejó el castaño.

-Tambien quieres pelear, eh? Tobio!- el peli blanco también lo miraba enojado.

Y sin venir a cuento, los tres se empezaron a pelear...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Y luego se sumaron Cao-cao y Dulio, alegando que la belleza femenina se centraba en la piel y el rostro, vaya que eramos muy tontos-

El joven terminó su relato y escuchó una risilla.

La castaña estaba aguantando la risa, ese relato de verdad fue muy divertido.

-Asi que eras todo un pervertido, eh?- bromeo la chica.

-No me culpes, era un mocoso con las hormonas locas- se defendió.

-Issei, que pasó con ellos?-

El castaño puso una mirada seria, la cual preocupó a la chica.

-Tomamos decisiones diferentes... ahora... solo somos desconocidos entre nosotros-

-Yo... siento oir eso-

-no te preocupes, bien, es hora de irme, suerte en tu trabajo Murayama, mañana a la misma hora, te parece?-

-Claro, allí estare-

Asi ambos castaños separaron sus caminos, yendo cada uno por su lado.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana y el joven regresó a su apartamento, se dio una ducha y cambio su ropa a una mas casual, unos jeans azules con zapatillas de vestir negras, una remera roja y una casaca negra.

Desayunó con calma y fue a su actual trabajo, el cual consistía en vigilar la ciudad a pedido de una de los dos demonios que la controlaban.

-Yo! Issei-san- saludó un rubio de ojos grises, este muchacho tenia la misma edad que el castaño, Saji Genshirou, actual portador de Vitra, el dragón prisión y demonio reencarnado al servicio de la familia Sitri.

-Saji, es bueno verte, como van las cosas con Momo y Ruruko?-

-Complicadas, vivir con ellas dos... no tienes idea...-

El castaño le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Ya, ya, ¿y Sona-san? ¿Aun está enojada porque hice volar todo un complejo de apartamentos? -

El rubio tuvo una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Cuando fue que hiciste eso?-

-Ah... cierto, aun no lo sabian-

Saji se fue de espaldas, ese castaño era un problema... aveces.

-Bien, iniciare mi turno, suerte-

-Igual-

Ambos se despidieron y el castaño desplegó unas alas rojas de dragón.

-Aaaaah estoy aburrido- suspiraba el castaño mientras observaba la ciudad desde la altura.-Por que sigo haciendo esto?... nunca pasa nada en esta ciudad...-

Si bien tenia razones para quejarse, realmente no podia hacerlo, la demonio Sitri le prometio recolectar informacion sobre cualquier familia que haya perdido un hijo en los ultimos quince años, hasta el momento seguia sin resultados que concordasen con su descripción.

Desidio bajar al suelo, quizás asi pasaba un poco mas desapercibido que andar volando.

Al aterrizar frente a una tienda de electrodomésticos escuchó de una de las televisiones expuesta algo que llamó su atencion.

"Hoy tendremos una entrevista con una de las ex empleadas que trabajaron en el proyecto "infinity", la Doctora Nana Yamasaki, doctora, cuentenos acerca de ese misterioso proyecto, según se dice, muchos niños fueron secuestrados solo para someterlos a tratos inhumanos y experimentos con tal de crear a los mejores guerreros y portadores de las trece longinus"

La camará enfocó a una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, la cual tenia una bata de laboratorio y un vestido negro bajo esta.

"Es como usted dice, muchos de esos niños fallecieron debido a las condiciones en las que los mantenian, esos entrenamientos inhumanos y los que carecian de un sacred gear eran llevados a otras instalaciones donde se llevaba a cabo el proyecto "Espada Sagrada"" explicó la mujer.

"Vaya, un dato revelador, ¿y que ocurrio con los que tenian sacred gear?" volvio a preguntar el entrevistador.

"Fueron sometidos a un entrenamiento especializado en el tipo de sacred gear que poseían, entre ellos encontramos a los trece portadores de los longinus, fue un hallazgo increíble" la mujer hizo una pausa para sacar algunos papeles de su bolso y enseñarlos "Aquí tengo los datos que pude salvar, entre ellos se encuentran dichos jovenes"

"Entiendo que ellos eran los mas propensos a ser arrojados a batallas reales"

"Lastimosamente fueron a los que mas exigieron, creando asi unos monstruos bastante peligrosos"

La entrevista siguió, pero el castaño ya no le daba interes, con solo haberlo llamado monstruo fue suficiente para hacerlo enfadar, y realmente no queria eso, no cuando su dia iba tan bien.

El recordaba a la perfección los años que estuvo allí, los amigos que hizo, el poder que ganó, las vidas que terminó.

Todo eso solia atormentarlo al dormir, recuerdos, palabras, actos, estaban grabados a fuego en su mente, aunque en esos momentos ya poco le importaban, esa vida quedó atrás, los trece estaban separados, desde la muerte de dos de ellos, nada habia sido igual, aun asi, ocasionalmente hablaban, era bueno mantenerse en contacto con quienes viviste gran parte de su infancia y adolescencia, pese a que los roces entre ellos los hacian desconocidos unos de otros.

El joven simplemente continuo su camino, con la esperanza de que su mente dejara de divagar en los recuerdos de antaño.

Al llegar a la zona céntrica de la ciudad, el joven fue a sentarse a una banca junto a una estatua.

Ver pasar a la gente lo calmaba, solos, en pareja, con rostros triste, de ira, de felicidad, aunque cuando los miraba demasiado solo veia números, números que pronto llegarían a cero, quizás eso era un efecto secundario de haber matado a tantos junto a sus ex camaradas, ya no podía ver personas, solo un relog dando marcha atrás.

Sacudió su cabeza con la esperanza de alejar esos pensamientos, en ese momento una joven de cabellera rubia, ojos azules y vestido color rosado se acercó a el y le extendió una lata de café.

-Toma, seguro te levanta el animo-

-Gracias Jeane- respondió mientras aceptaba la bebida- Que te trae a este lugar? -

-Cao cao me manda a ver si sigues con vida, no le agrada la idea de perder a otro- respondió mientras se echaba para atrás en el asiento.

El castaño abrió la lata y le dio un sorbo, ese sabor amargo que tanto le gustaba.

-Dile que sigo bien, aunque ya sabes, muerto de ganas de matarlo a golpes- bromeó el castaño.

-Hombres, siempre pensando en pelear- respondió la rubia con un puchero.

-No podemos pensar en otra cosa y lo sabes, somos guerreros, estar tanto tiempo… "inactivos" nos oxida- se excusó. - Ya lograste que ese idiota cerebro de lanza te hiciera caso?-

La rubia se sonrojó levemente y negó con la cabeza.

El castaño soltó una carcajada, hacia años conocia a esa chica y desde que recuerda, estuvo enamorada de su ex lider, Cao cao.

-Tambien, me pidio que te entregara esto- la joven le extendio un teléfono celular – Me dijo que te llamaria, igual a los demas-

El castaño lo tomó y guardó, si ese tipo queria hablar con todos, significaba que algo realmente malo ocurria.

-Alguna idea de que es lo que quiere?- preguntó, recibiendo una negacion con la cabeza- Esto no me gusta… bien, sera mejor que continue, mandale mis saludos a los otros-

Ambos se despieron, el castaño tenia un muy mal presentimiento, si Cao cao queria hablar con el entonces significaba que algo que atentaba contra la humanidad estaba por ocurrir.

El resto del día fue normal, evitó un par de robos de algunos demonios vagabundos que no presentaban una amenzana y nada mas, se sintio frustrado, acaso una maquina de guerra no podia tener una vida pasifica? Por que si era honesto, extrañaba pelear, era su motivo de existir, hasta se sentia bien cuando deejaba salir su frustracion en los entrenamientos con cierto grupo de demonios, no los queria lastimar pero usualmente se le pasaba la mano, por fortuna tenian a una curadora en el equipo, una chica llamada Asia Argento, el la conocia desde su tiempo en aquel infierno donde era entrenado, esa chica aveces aparecia para curarlos junto a otros mas que poseian habilidades similares, eran como un grupo medico, aveces se preguntaba si los preparaban para una guerra a gran escala o algo asi.

Al caer la noche y regresa a su hogar, el castaño fue recibido por la misma rubia de la mañana, Cristina, esta estaba leyendo una periodico con bastante interes.

-Oh, Issei, llegaste, te llegó una carta-

La mujer le extendio un sobre yel castaño lo tomó, despidiéndose, subio las escaleras que lo llevaban a su apartamento.

Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue abrir la carta, allí habia un chip y una nota que decia "ponlo en el celular".

El castaño conocia ese truco de dividir la información, fue creado por el y su grupo para poder correr menos riesgos de que esta sea filtrada.

Por un segundo dudo si hacerlo, si lo hacia significaba aceptar eso que odiaba ser, un arma, una maquina hecha para matar, pensó en desacerse del chip y el celular, pero no pudo, la curiosidad lo carcomia, asi que insertó el chip en el telefono y lo encendio.

TILIN

En ese instante le llegó un mensaje, al abrirlo y leerlo empezo a temblar.

"A todos los que este mensaje les ha llegado, me declaro como un terrorista. "

El contacto decia Cao cao, ¿! como mierda eso era posible?! ¡El! ¡De todos! Él era el unico que nunca haria tal cosa.

TILIN

Otro mensaje llegó del mismo contacto.

"Llamare a las 00:00"

El castaño estaba echo una furia, ¿que significaba todo eso? ¿Primero el mensaje de que se declaraba enemigo y ahora queria hablar? ¡Ese tipo estaba loco!

Era oficial, debia tirar el telefono y olvidarse de todo aquello, era su oportunidad de mandar a la mierda su vieja vida.

Miró el relog de la pared, 22:56, una hora para que llegara esa llamada, quizas en ese tiempo podria pensar en si olvidar todo eso o no, por mucho que odie su vieja vida, Cao cao era su amigo, camarada y le debia la vida, quizas podria oirlo una vez mas antes de que quiera iniciar su suicidio.

Los minutos pasaban despacio e Issei estaba indeciso, seguia debatiendo sobre que hacer, su mente le decia que no lo haga, si lo hacia abriria la caja de pandora que tanto costo cerrar, pero su corazon le gritaba que si lo haga, por su amigo y compañero.

23:59, solo un minuto para que llamen, era ahora o nunca, debia decidirse ya… 00:00, era el momento, observó la pantalla del telefóno por unos instantes, estaba espectante de lo que ocurriria, pero nada, pasaron los minutos y no recibio ninguna llamada, pero cuando estaba por dejar el telefonó, este sonó.

Dudando un poco, contestó la llamada.

-Diga?-

Otras siete voces se escucharon del otro lado.


End file.
